hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of EP albums
1979 * 1980 * 1981 * 1982 * 1983 * Don't Stop Rappin' (Too-Short ep album) * Party Time? (Kurtis Blow ep album) 1984 * 1985 * Players (Too-Short album) 1986 * Raw, Uncut, and X-Rated (Too-Short ep album) 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990 * July 1: Kill at Will (Ice Cube ep album) * August 14: 100 Miles and Runnin' by N.W.A (rap group) 1991 * February 4: Dog Beats (Inner City Posse ep album) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dog_Beats * June 25: All Souled Out (Pete Rock & CL Smooth ep album) 1992 * April 7: White Men Can't Rap by Various Artists * December 28: 5150: Home 4 tha Sick by Eazy-E (rapper) 1993 * October 19: It's On (Dr. Dre) 187um Killa (Eazy-E ep album) * 24 Deep by Brotha Lynch Hung (rapper) 1994 * 1995 * 1996 * Operations Of Nature (Akon ep album) 1997 * 1998 * Necro (ep album) wikipedia 1999 * April 20: Fresh Mode by Ugly Duckling (rap group) 2000 * 2001 * 2002 * 2003 * The Leftovers by Ugly Duckling (rp group) * August: ...Or Stay Tuned by People Under the Stairs (rap group) * December 12: 12" Street Rap by Mareko (rapper) w/ Inspectah Deck (rapper) 2004 * November 23: Nolia Clap (UTP ep album) 2005 * November 15: 2 for 10 by Twista (rapper) 2006 * 2007 * August 20: Eye of the Storm by Insane Clown Posse (rap group) * October: The Prelude by The Mighty Underdogs (rap group) 2008 * March 22: Let's Ryde 2Night EP (Tha Dogg Pound ep album) 2009 * April 16: 2:00PM Time for Change by 2PM (rap group) * August 11: Shades of Black by Solomon (rapper) * November 10: Mr. Pigface Weapon Waist by Crooked I (rapper) * December 15: Villa Manifesto by Slum Village (rap group) 2010 * August 31: There Is No Competition 2: The Grieving Music EP (Fabolous ep album) * 22 October: iTunes Session (Gorillaz EP) * December 14: Respect the Pimpin' (Too-Short EP) 2011 * April 26: The Vault (Cashis ep album) 2012 * January 24: Little Monster EP (Mad Child ep album) on iTunes. * January 31: More Beautiful Than Silence (K'naan album) * March 13: Klusterfuk (Tech N9ne ep album) * March 20: Half Naked & Almost Famous (MGK ep album) * May 28: 1991 (Azealia Banks ep album) wikipedia * June 5: Cypress X Rusko (ep album) wikipedia * August 14: The Murder Murder Kill Kill EP (Necro ep album) * September 18: E.B.A.H. (Tech N9ne ep album) * October 11: Live In Brooklyn (Jay-Z ep album) * October 30: Boiling Point (Tech N9ne ep album) * November 13: Psycho White (Travis Barker and Yelawolf ep album) * November 27: Neh'mind (Krizz Kaliko ep album) 2013 * January 4: Keep It Hood (MC Eiht ep album) * February 12: Elevate (Chamillionaire ep album) * November 22: Meltdown (Pitbull ep album) * December 18: The Trinity (The Lox ep album) 2014 * 2015 * 2016 * 2017 * 2018 * 2019 * 2020 * Links * See Also * List of Albums * List of Mixtapes * List of EP albums * List of Soundtracks * List of Compilation albums * List of Live albums * List of Posthumous albums * List of Debut albums Category:Lists Category:EP Albums Category:Unfinish lists